


Mattina

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge | Italian Version [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Per Adonis è sempre esistita una sola certezza nella sua vita: solo i più forti possono sopravvivere.Con tre sorelle maggiori, infatti, si è sempre dovuto adattare alle situazioni e battersi per non essere schiacciato anche nelle cose più ovvie come i pasti. Per questo motivo la mattina è abituato a svegliarsi per primo, correre in cucina e prepararsi la colazione con il timore di vedere i suoi sforzi resi vani dalle sorelle, ed è proprio per questa sua abitudine che spalanca gli occhi con un peso nel petto che, beffardo, gli dice di aver dormito troppo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593678) by [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai). 



> ☆ Prima parte della raccolta dei "30 Days NSFW Challenge". Non sarà proprio 30 giorni... proverò a pubblicare un paio di volte a settimana!  
> ☆ Grazie Nari per aver fatto da beta ♡
> 
> ☆ Prompt: Cuddles (naked)

Per Adonis è sempre esistita una sola certezza nella sua vita: solo i più forti possono sopravvivere.  
Con tre sorelle maggiori, infatti, si è sempre dovuto adattare alle situazioni e battersi per non essere schiacciato anche nelle cose più ovvie come i pasti. Per questo motivo la mattina è abituato a svegliarsi per primo, correre in cucina e prepararsi la colazione con il timore di vedere i suoi sforzi resi vani dalle sorelle, ed è proprio per questa sua abitudine che spalanca gli occhi con un peso nel petto che, beffardo, gli dice di aver dormito troppo.  
Prova per un momento un vago senso di panico, ma fortunatamente ci mette solo qualche breve istante per realizzare di non essere nella sua stanza ma in una che, solo in un secondo momento, inizia a diventare familiare. È la camera di Koga. Riconosce la chitarra appoggiata sul muro vicino alla scrivania e i poster che tappezzano le pareti, e quello gli permette di rilassarsi e di sentire addirittura dei lamenti e graffi al di là della porta.  
È proprio il padrone di casa, qualche secondo dopo, a sollevarsi dal suo petto, liberandolo dal peso che fino a qualche attimo prima gli era sembrato quasi negativo. Lo sente emettere un mugugno quasi contrariato, che diventa un lamento quando scosta le coperte per alzarsi in tutta la sua nudità, attirando ovviamente le attenzioni di Adonis.  
Osserva la sua schiena e i fianchi, le natiche nude... e Otogari si sente costretto a distogliere lo sguardo, sentendosi quasi imbarazzato. Lui stesso è senza vestiti, nota subito, ma riesce in qualche modo a dimenticare quel dettaglio quando Leon, una volta aperta la porta, corre dentro la camera per fiondarsi sul letto.  
Viene investito dalla felicità del cane che, leccandogli il viso, gli dà il buongiorno. Ricambia le attenzioni con attenzione e cura, carezzandogli la testa e il dorso con un piccolo sorriso. Teme ancora di fargli male, ma Leon è così amichevole che non riesce mai a ritirare la mano.  
«Ehi», lo saluta Koga buttandosi sul letto e nascondendo il suo corpo sotto le coperte.  
«‘giorno…», risponde con calma, seguendo i suoi movimenti e permettendo a Leon di salutare anche il suo padrone.  
Koga, accettando il cane tra le sue braccia, si concede una risata bassa, e tenendo con un braccio Leon cerca di accostare di più il suo corpo a quello di Adonis alla ricerca del suo calore.  
Non parla tanto, non la mattina presto almeno, ma quella situazione è ugualmente piacevole, rilassante e rassicurante, tant'è che Otogari non può non sollevare il braccio per avvolgerlo attorno alle spalle di Koga, permettendogli di trovare una posizione più comoda.  
Sente il petto più leggero e, sorridendo ancora, piega il capo per posare le labbra sulla tempia di Oogami per regalargli un leggero bacio, permettendosi a sua volta di coccolare Leon.  
Dovrebbero fare colazione perché a metà mattinata hanno le prove con la loro unit - e può anche sentire già la voce di Koga lamentarsi con un: «Tanto quel maledetto vampiro e Hakaze… senpai saranno in ritardo!» -, ma preferisce tenere la bocca chiusa, perché è così bello non dover combattere per sopravvivere alla sua famiglia per lasciarsi invece cullare da quella pace, dalla sicurezza che solo Koga riesce a fargli provare.


End file.
